


Air Jordans and Khakis

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mean Girls Quotes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wanted to be friends with Gon.</p><p>Well...maybe he just wanted to shove his tongue down Gon's throat, but it was all the same to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godxspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godxspeed/gifts).



____

Killua wanted to be friends with Gon.

Well...maybe he just wanted to shove his tongue down Gon's throat, but it was all the same to him. As if either would ever work out.

That was because Gon Freecss was one of the most popular kids in school. Hell, for all Killua knew he could be _the most_ popular kid in school. A successful football player the school's recent winning streak pivoted around, fit as hell, freakishly nice for a jock, _gorgeous_ —all among a slew of other things that made him far more likable than he had any right to be.

There was such a thing as _too_ likable, however.

It came with the obvious perks: Gon had every girl in the school at his beck and call, though Killua had never actually seen him ask any of them out. Neither had he accepted any of their offers. Weird, but not unheard of. Maybe he just liked basking in the attention.

However—and Killua would never forget this, whether or not it be considered a perk—there was a day when he came to school in Air Jordans and khakis. Somehow he managed to pull it off, so the next day _everyone_ was wearing Air Jordans and khakis. It was like an impromptu school uniform. An awful, fashion disaster of a uniform. As if Killua would ever stoop so low.

All that attention coined a lot of rumors. A few he could believe, others...not so much. Some were simple facts.

"Gon Freecss is flawless."

"I hear his hair's insured for $10,000."

"I hear he does car commercials...in Japan."

"One time he punched me in the face...it was awesome."

Killua may have witnessed that last one in person, actually.

He narrowed his eyes when Gon jogged away from the group of guys on the football field to spritz himself with water. How could he even do that in full view of everyone? Like he didn't know just how he could affect people with it dripping from his hair, following the apple of his throat, sliding down down down over his collarbone and under the neckline of his shirt. Oh, but if Killua was allowed, he would trace over that trail with his tongue and—

A hand dropped on his shoulder. "Look, I'm going to stop you before you start waxing lyrical."

Killua brushed Kurapika's hand away, face twisting up into an annoyed moue. "If I was going to wax lyrical, it sure as hell wouldn't be to you."

"Good. You're sparing me from listening to a lot of superficial longing."

"It's not _all_ superficial."

"But most of it is."

Killua whipped his head around, indignant. "What does it matter?"

Kurapika looked at him for a moment, assessing his expression. He sighed. "Well I'm not going to sit here and watch you eye fuck Freecss from across the courtyard."

"I was _not_ —!"

"I'm going to bring him to you."

That shut Killua up. He was stunned for the few precious moments it took Kurapika to wave down Leorio, who started on his way closer, dragging a reluctant Gon behind him.

Killua jumped up, hands fisted at his sides, and stared Kurapika down with a panicked look. " _What are you doing?_ " He hissed.

Leorio was shouting something and waving with overly exaggerated movements. Killua glanced at him, and when Gon caught his eye he looked away, smearing the water and sweat from his skin.

Killua groaned, unabashedly loud. His words were still whispered. "Look at that, he probably caught me staring! He probably thinks I'm a fucking creep! That's probably why he doesn't want to come over here! Look how reluctant his is!"

Kurapika wasn't fazed in the slightest. "That's a lot of 'probably's, Killua. And I don't think that's why he doesn't want to come over here."

"Oh yeah? Then why—"

"Kurapika!" Leorio launched forward, arms out and lips puckered, but Kurapika held up his hand, taking a step back.

"You are _drenched_ in sweat.”

"Aw, come on!"

"No. Don't touch me."

Killua watched their bickering with waning interest. This was so stupid. He couldn't even look Gon in the eye, yet Kurapika wanted him to hold a conversation? Was he _nuts_?

A hand entered his line of vision, and he swallowed. If he even marginally fucked up this introduction it was over. The whole school would know what a loser he was—how he couldn't even say hello without his voice skyrocketing 4 octaves. They would make fun of him for ages. He could hear it now. 'Killua shook Gon's hand yesterday and creamed his pants!'

He steeled himself, grabbing Gon's hand to get the mocking voices out of his head and squeezing it just a bit too hard. "I'm Killua."

A blush took to Gon's cheeks, but he still smiled.

"I know."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"If you keep walking like that either somebody's going to know you have a hard-on, or they're gonna think you shit your pants."

"They'll probably just think I shit myself."

Killua glanced down at Gon's ass while he worked on opening the front door, cocking his head. "Your pants are pretty tight, so as long as you don't turn around, I think you're good."

"They're not _that_ bad."

"You shrunk them in the laundry, didn't you."

Gon gave him a withering look, fiddling with his keys. He suddenly didn't feel the need for all 8 of them. "I look _good_ in these pants."

"Yeah, you're probably irresistible now that everyone can see just how big your dick is."

Gon grumbled, blushing. It wasn't even that noticeable. At least not usually. "Maybe you should stop _staring_ at it."

Killua laughed. "Yeah, right."

Wrong key. Why did they all have to be silver? Gon shook his head, clicking his tongue.

Killua pressed flush against him, and something distinctly _solid_ rubbed against his ass. "Why aren't we in the house yet?" He rested his hand low on Gon's stomach, and the brunet jerked, dropping his keyring.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you against the door."

Killua hummed, acting as though he was considering the repercussions. Of course he would. They were smashed together in front of the house, Gon was still at least 3 keys away from being able to get _into_ said house, both of them were hard enough to cut diamonds, and Killua was debating on whether or not he wanted to be fucked on the front porch.

He hummed again, letting his hand stray farther down. Gon swallowed a moan when his cock was palmed. "I think I'd be more comfortable inside."

"Get off!" He hissed, turning and smacking at any part of Killua he could reach. "There are kids next door!" Killua started to talk, but Gon pointed at him, cutting off whatever retort he was about to suffer through. "No. Starting right now, the only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth is my name."

He picked up his keys, shoving the next one in the lock. It clicked softly, and he groaned in relief, nearly tripping in his hurry to get inside.

Killua followed him in, kicking off his shoes.

Gon pressed him against the door before he could finish. He licked a stripe from Killua's collarbone up to his jaw, rutting against him impatiently. After waiting out the seemingly infinite 10 minute drive back to his house (it was decided without question that they would _not_ be going to the Zoldyck mansion), Gon was ready to throw Killua over his shoulder and make a beeline for his room. He probably could if he really wanted to.

Killua chuckled, but the sound was aborted and punctuated by gasps. His hands tugged on Gon's hair lightly when his neck was nipped. "I didn't think you were serious about the door thing."

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He cleared his throat. A soft, breathy intonation of Gon's name filled the air, and the brunet dropped his head forward onto Killua's shoulder, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at the sound. "How was that?"

"Don't do it _yet_."

"You are awfully demanding when you're turned on."

"And you're really clingy."

Killua took his hand, and started dragging him toward the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just get up to your room."

Gon spun him back around, pinning him against the wall. "You must really want me."

"Yeah, I do." Killua kicked off his other shoe. "So can we get on to the main event?"

"Hmmm," Gon hummed, leaning forward to tongue the mark he had left on Killua's neck. He was rewarded with a shaky exhale. "I don't think so."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

There was a brief moment of silence where the only sound in the house was the wet lapping of Gon's tongue on Killua's skin. After all the incessant pestering and suggestive touches on the drive home, it was almost jarring.

Killua sat his hands on Gon's chest, trying to push him away, but he didn't move.

"Gon, come on, let's-" Killua gasped, fingers curling when Gon pressed their hips together and let them rest that way. "You fucking tease."

"'S karma."

Killua grumbled, hands tugging on Gon's shirt. If that in of itself wasn't a cry for attention, the insistent rolling of his hips sure was. For a hesitant second Gon was almost tempted to give in. He pulled away from Killua somewhat to look over him, and swallowed thickly at the visage he was greeted with.

Azure eyes were clouded and heavily lidded, pupils blown, lips wet and parted. Gon clenched his jaw when Killua bit his bottom lip.

How could he be so stunning? That wasn't even fair. Gon had a feeling he looked like something reminiscent of a dog, panting and drooling as he was. He felt clunky and unattractive.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, leaning down to brush his lips against Killua's.

It was obvious something more carnal was desired, but Gon wanted it slow for now. He wanted to lavish Killua with attention, wanted to kiss him breathless, fuck him until he could think of nothing but pleasure—until he could think of nothing but _Gon_. He wanted his name to be the only thing Killua could remember, wanted to make him shout it until his voice was hoarse.

A soft smile curled on Killua's lips, and he pulled away to place a kiss against the corner of Gon's mouth. "You say that all the time."

"'Cuz you never believe me."

They both moved away from the wall, and Killua jumped up to latch his legs around Gon's waist, almost sending them both toppling over.

"Careful!"

"I was careful." Killua ducked his head down, nipping at Gon's neck. His fingernails—freakishly sharp—raked up and down Gon's back, hips rolling forward. The barrage of sensations forced Gon to brace himself on the wall with a thinly veiled groan. "Carry me upstairs."

"You're so damn lazy."

Yet he did it anyway. Thank god for his leg muscles, because Killua wasn't the lightest person, and he was restless as hell. One moment he was biting bruises into Gon's neck, and the next he was sucking his earlobe and grinding his ass down on Gon's cock.

Halfway up the stairs Gon was forced to grab on to the banister and hoist them both up, hands struggling to stay off Killua, though eventually he did let them stray. If it wasn't so tantalizing it probably wouldn't have taken as long as it did to get up the stairs.

Killua was tossed on his bed once he got to his room. Gon climbed over top of him, hands kneading Killua's waist while he worked on kissing him senseless. His lips pressed hard and unrelenting, working to bruise, working to mark. When the mouth under his dropped open in a pant, he took advantage, slicking his tongue over the inside of Killua's bottom lip.

It was hard to believe that this was happening. After years of watching Killua direct his gaze away—which was eventually revealed as nothing more than embarrassment—he hadn't thought he'd had a chance, but here they were, bodies absentmindedly rocking together. This was his, Killua was _his._ Gorgeous, strong, cunning, cheeky Killua Zoldyck.

His.

And he didn't think he'd ever stop reveling in it.

Gon pulled back, leaning across his bed to tug at the top drawer of his nightstand.

Killua sighed, squirming impatiently. "You are so _slow_."

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you wait even longer."

His answer was an angry huff, but Killua complied, and crossed his arms.

"Stop pouting." He tossed a bottle of lube and a condom over to the other side of the bed, and worked himself out of his pants while he was up on his knees.

They really were tight.

Killua followed his example, kicking off his pants and boxers and tearing his shirt off.

"Don't get too excited, Killua," Gon teased, grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers.

"Gon," Killua started, hooking his arms under his knees and pulling them to his chest. Gon moaned at the presentation, "I've been hard for half an hour _. Sue me_."

He pressed a finger to Killua's rim, circling it and smirking faintly when the touch caused a loud groan. After teasing for a few more seconds, very _angry_ seconds if Killua's growling was anything to go by, he pushed his finger inside.

Killua's grip on his thighs was white, and he dropped his head back. He was already relaxed, so a second finger was added almost immediately, and Gon watched his face for any sign of discomfort. Nothing was forthcoming but a few ragged pants, so Gon slowly scissored his fingers.

"You're awful quiet up there."

Killua clipped a short, "Shut up," voice starting to slur.

Gon smiled, working him open enough to slip a third finger in. He spun his wrist, angling his fingers, and carefully curled them up.

The reaction was immediate; Killua dropped his legs, back arching, mouth dropping open with a guttural moan. Something possessive coiled in Gon's gut. That sound was prompted by him, made because of his touch—his, and his alone.

He curled his fingers again, watching—

Killua put his foot on Gon's shoulder, pushing him back. "Stop!"

Gon pulled his fingers out, and ghosted them over the inside of Killua's thigh. "Why?"

"'Cuz you've stretched me enough." He grabbed Gon's pillow, shoving it under his lower back, and repositioned himself. "And I don't wanna come yet."

Oh, but Gon wanted him to. He wanted to make Killua come undone with his mouth and his hand and a single finger or all of them. If they had the house to themselves the rest of the day, he would've done all that and more.

When Killua prodded at him again, he took the hint and rolled the condom on.

"Come on come on come on."

"So impatient."

Gon complied either way, noting with slight satisfaction how restive Killua was getting. His position was obscene, and when he pulled his legs back up it only made it more so. He was shifting impatiently, wriggling his hips this way and that, as if trying to entice Gon to fuck him.

Like he needed the extra persuasion.

Gon gripped the base of his cock, pressing the head up against Killua's rim. He knew he wouldn't last long, and it didn't seem like Killua would either. At least, he hoped he wouldn't. It would be embarrassing if Gon came and left Killua wanting.

"What are you waiting for?" Killua dropped his legs to hook his ankles against the small of Gon's back, pulling just enough to have him pushing in.

All the air in Gon's lungs rushed out when his cock was engulfed in heat—wet, slick, overwhelming heat. Killua moaned beneath him, loud and unrestrained, reaching for his shoulders. Gon stopped him, sliding his hands down Killua's arms to his wrists, and pinned them down. Killua furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden restraint, but didn't seem willing to argue. Even if he did, Gon probably wouldn't have let up.

There were a few seconds when he paused, unable to push in farther. He had to stop, eyebrows drawn and biting his lip, just to concentrate enough to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Killua needed the short breather as well, but it didn't seem nearly as necessary to him.

He drew his ankles towards himself again, and Gon groaned at the jolt. "You don't need to wait, just go ahead."

Should he comply? Killua had been being a little shit for too long today, and a small part of him wanted to draw it out just to piss him off. Unfortunately, he was getting impatient as well, so that was a no go.

He slid out slowly, testing, and Killua tightened around the head of his cock, smirking when Gon's hips stuttered. If that was how they were going to play, he wouldn't go easy either. He slammed forward.

"Fuuuuck..." The word was drawn out in a moan, and it sounded so relieved it made Gon smile. Was he itching for sex that bad? Gon had the sudden urge to test that out—to slow down and watch Killua squirm where he was pinned to the bed, make sure he couldn't move unless he was throwing his head back or canting his hips.

He frowned in displeasure. Maybe another time.

It wasn't rough, per se, but it was quick and sloppy. Every thrust was met with Killua rolling his hips, frantic for release. His cock was a hard line against his stomach, flushed red and dripping pre come, and Gon was tempted to pull out so he could take it in his mouth. But then he would hit that spot that made Killua curl his toes and shout, voice going rough around the edges, and he decided against it.

Killua's mouth dropped open with another moan, voice slurred and head tilted back. He was murmuring Gon's name absentmindedly, tone almost begging in his pleasured haze, and Gon felt inclined to give in.

He renewed his efforts, letting go of one of Killua's wrists to grasp his cock instead.

"Shit!" He hissed. The touch was unexpected, and he bucked into Gon's hand. "Don't do that so suddenly!"

He was largely ignored. Gon had a one-track mind right now, and the only thing he was really worried about was getting Killua to come. "'You close?"

"Yes, just— _fuck_ —keep—!"

Killua's words dissolved into wet gasps, voice crackling when he moaned again. Gon's stomach was twisting, warm and bordering on discomfort, and Killua's keening was only making it worse. So close, he was _so close_. Balanced precariously on the precipice of absolute gratification.

He twisted his wrist, swiping his thumb over the head of Killua's cock on the upstroke in tandem with a rough thrust of his hips. Killua's muscles tensed, and his back arched off the bed, breath hitching into sobs as he came. Gon worked him through it, movements growing more fervent with every rope of come that fell over Killua's chest.

He came soon after, body locking up and hand jumping from Killua's softening cock to land on the bed, trying to keep himself held up. After the consuming heat he had been steeped into for what seemed like hours, the sudden cool relief permeating his skin was almost unwelcome. It made him dizzy.

"Shit," Gon chuckled, voice breathless. "That was fast."

Killua's lips twisted in discomfort when he pulled out, and he apologized, kissing him in between pants. It was open mouthed and lax, soft enough to be a comfort.

"Sloppy, too," Killua mumbled against his lips. "Get too turned on, Freecss?"

"You're the one that came first." Gon sat up on his haunches, slipping his condom off with less grace than usual. He tossed it across the room to his trash. Thankfully he managed to make it this time, because he really didn't feel like standing up.

"Yeah, well," Killua trailed off, grumbling when he couldn't think of a comeback. "Whatever."

He rolled to his side, and Gon let himself drop onto his stomach. "Sore loser."

"Fuck off."


End file.
